Blazing Sun
by Ash-TreeV
Summary: The clans by the lake have fallen, their cats either separated or destroyed. Years have passed and a descendant of the clans has been chosen to rebuild the them. How can StarClan expect a little kittypet to bring back the clans?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer- I no own Warriors. Yeah, if I wrote it the thing would suck.**

**Okay, this idea came to me a while back. I dont know if anyone else has this idea or what not because I didnt check and stuffs. So... go ahead and read...**

**Prologue **

A fierce caterwaul of challenge broke the eerie silence that surrounded the ShadowClan camp. Cats raced into the clearing through holes in the walls that had once defended and hidden the camp. The ShadowClan cats came from their dens with the light of battle in their eyes, snarling and hissing at the invaders they threw themselves into the growing mass.

A powerful looking smoke gray tom was swatting away ShadowClan warriors as if they were no more than flies. His amber eyes glinted as they searched for one cat in particular. There was a yowl from behind him and the sound of paws racing heavily across the clearing to him. He twisted his head in time to see a small long-furred white she-cat leap at him, and land on his back.

"Smokestar!" she hissed. "What is the meaning of this!?"

The gray tom threw the she-cat off of him and pounced on her before she could react. He pinned her to the ground with one paw on her chest, the other was raised in the air threateningly, claws extended. "ShadowClan is weak, Snowstar," he hissed into her ear. "This forest has no use for a weak clan. RiverClan will drive you out and take this territory for our own."

Snowstar spat in his face, her green eyes wild with furry. "Not as long as I still have life left in me!" She drew all her strength into her hind legs and pushed up into Smokestar's belly.

Both cats leaped to their paws, but Smokestar staggered. He glanced around and saw cats around him falling to the ground. Not just his cats, but ShadowClan too. All were tired and asleep on their paws.

Smokestar hissed in frustration at himself and his cats. Regretfully, he backed away a few steps and spun around to run to the edge of ShadowClan camp and let out a yowl, summoning his warriors along the way. The RiverClan cats heaved themselves to their paws and went after their leader and followed him back to their own territory. "This isn't over, Snowstar!" he yowled over his shoulder as he ran off. "RiverClan will have this territory!"

Snowstar watched them go with her warriors silently. None of ShadowClan enough energy to give chase to them like they once would have. She collapsed the ground, and looked up when she heard someone call to her.

It was Bluetail, ShadowClan's medicine cat. She was limping to her, with newly borne scratches that showed she had been fighting in the battle also. Bluetail sank to the floor in front of her leader.

"What now, Snowstar?" she asked weakly.

"You heard Smokestar," she growled. "We must attack them before they can attack us."

"Snowstar, our cats are injured and too weak right now to make an attack," the medicine cat meowed.

"Are you saying we should surrender?" Snowstar spat. "That we wait here for them to come back and slaughter us all like prey?"

"No-"

"ShadowClan will never give up," she yowled to her whole clan. "We are the fiercest clan from the lake territory and to Highstones. We will never be driven out!"

ShadowClan yowled in agreement, but most were less enthusiastic and even more forced.

"Snowstar, listen to me!" Bluetail snapped and lashed her tail desperately. "This is a bad idea. It's not only starting war with RiverClan, but with all the clans. There will be nothing left, Snowstar! There has to be peace!"

The medicine cat willed her leader to understand, but Snowstar wasn't listening. Instead she was busy gathering up her cats in a plan to attack RiverClan.

_The clans will fall, but will rise again under the blazing sun._

* * *

**I think this was a sucky beginning, but I'm tired. I'll try to fix it later. Reveiw and tell me if you like it or you think it sucks.**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer- I no own Warriors, okay?**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The full moon was hanging at its highest point in the sky. A ginger tom with white paws, chest, and tail tip was sitting on a fence post looking up at the glowing orb with wide emerald eyes. He heard his housefolk open the door to their nest, but they didn't call to him like they normally do.

He had lived with them long enough for them to know that he would spend all night looking up at the full moon. Soon he heard the door close and the unnatural bright lights from inside flickered off and he was left only in the light of the moon.

The tom sat there for several moments alone before there was a scrapping coming from below the post he was on. A heartbeat later a solid black cat with a white chest leaped up next to him. He settled there beside him in silence for a moment.

"Find what you're looking for in the moon yet?" the black cat teased. The ginger tom twitched his ears but didn't reply right away.

"Can't you go and bother some other cat, Yin?" the ginger tom meowed, still looking to the moon.

"Yang is asleep, and I knew that you would be here," Yin mewed. "You're always here. Why do you look at the moon all the time anyways?"

"I don't know…" he replied. "Sometimes it feels like it's calling to me."

Yin stared at him with wide yellow eyes for a moment, and then broke into a deep purr. "You know, Blaze, one of these days every cat is going to think you're crazy, if they don't already." He flicked the tom's ear with his tail and leaped off the post.

Blaze still hadn't taken his gaze away from the moon. It simply fascinated him. The stars around it would glitter and fall from the sky, though very rarely. Still, as the night went on he looked to the moon. It seemed like moons when dawn finally came.

The sun rose over the mountain tops. Walls of mountains surrounded the place he lived, creating a valley for many housefolk nests and other things they used.

Blaze sighed as the moon faded into the brightening sky and turned and leaped off the post. As soon as his front paws hit the grassy floor, he was tackled from the side. He opened his mouth to yowl, but his muzzle was pushed into the ground.

He heard a purring from on top of him and realized who it was. The weight on above him ceased and he quickly got up and spun around to his attacker.

"You have to be more alert, Blaze," the she-cat meowed. Her tail was waving behind her and her green eyes were lit up with amusement. Her pelt was cream colored and had gold-ish spots covering it.

It was his sister, Jazz. She lived in a garden a few nests away from him.

"What are you doing here, Jazz?" Blaze asked and started to lick his ruffled fur.

"Can't I come by and visit my brother?" she meowed, her eyes showed mock hurt. They quickly went back to their good-natured gleam and she pounced on him. "Come on, Blaze, I'm bored."

"I was up all night," Blaze grumbled and shook her off.

"So was I," Jazz meowed. Blaze gave her a look. "What? You're not the only cat who looks at the moon all night. Now come."

Blaze reluctantly followed her as she bounced away. They were heading to Yin and Yang's nest. He waited as Jazz called for them. A few moments later a one black cat and one white cat tumbled out the flap in the door.

A stuffed mouse was tossed out before them, and it flew over their head. Jazz quickly reached up with her front paws and stood up on her back legs to get it. It flew through her paws and past her to hit Blaze in his face with a quiet_ sqeak._

The mouse dropped between his paws. He looked up slowly, and sprang back as a white and black blur crashed together on top of the toy mouse.

"It's my mouse!" Yin meowed, and he struggled to push Yang away from him.

Yang pushed back. "No it's mine!" she hissed.

An orange paw flashed out and snatched the faux mouse with unsheathed claws. Jazz threw it high into the air and spun around waiting for it to land again. With a muffled thump and squeak it hit the ground a few tail-lengths away from her. But she was too slow. Even as she leaped for it, a ginger blur that was Blaze got to it before she did.

He grasped it tightly in his teeth and raced for the fence before Jazz could get to him. Blaze glanced back when he got to the fence and saw with satisfaction that his friends were far behind him. Bunching his hind muscles, Blaze leaped up to the fence post.

Too late, he realized he should have looked before he leaped, and barreled right into a mound of tabby fur. A yowl came from the tabby as the force of Blaze's jump sent the both of them over the other side of the fence and into a bush.

Blaze immediately rolled to the side and off the other cat and bounced a few tail-lengths away and looked to the tabby again. When he opened his mouth to speak the stuffed mouse fell out and he looked down at it suddenly distracted.

And then he was brought back when he heard an angry growl come from the direction of the tabby. Right as he looked up a soft paw hit the side of his head and he instinctively rolled away. Blaze crouched when he landed and looked up at the bigger cat.

"Well?" she growled obviously expecting an explanation for being thrown off her post.

"We-" he started but was cut off by a triumphant yowl near by. Blaze looked and was just in time to see Yang pounce on the mouse with Yin close after her. Jazz reached them all in a few bounds and stopped next to the tabby.

Just like the little suck up she was, Jazz began to purr loudly and butted the tabby's shoulder with her head and looked up with wide green eyes. "Good morning, mother," she purred. She glanced at Blaze and jerked her head up, signaling for him to stand up.

Blaze stood up strait and took a small step toward the two she-cats. Jazz continued to talk to their mother, in turn calming her down some. "We were playing with Yin and Yang's mouse," she continued on. "We were wondering… if the new kittens could join us."

"No," the tabby looked over Blaze's head and her eyes softened a bit. Blaze glanced back and saw a small group of kittens. Of course! It was his mother's new litter. Why hadn't he seen them before? "They are still too small to be playing with you all." With out another word, she padded over to the kittens.

Blaze watched for a moment, remembering when his mother used to treat him like that. Now it was different. She treated him like another cat around the neighborhood. He flattened his ears to his head for a moment before walking back to the fence between this garden and Yin and Yang's.

His mother's new litter looked more like her this time around. There were two dark tabbies, both male, one light tabby, female, and one smoky gray kitten, also male. None of them looked like their older brother or sister. The father was a dark gray tabby, so that explained the gray kitten.

Something hit him in the side of his face and he jumped up suddenly.

"Wake up, Blaze!" Yin yowled in his ear. Blaze leaped back and swiped a paw at him. He was so close to unsheathing his claws.

"Don't be so loud, Yin," Yang's softer voice mewed for somewhere behind Blaze. He spun around, and found himself nose to nose with the white she-cat. She studied his face for a moment before backing off. "He's tired."

"Yeah, his moon watching was in vain once again," Yin meowed and hopped away. Yin walked past him and swished her tail by his nose, and then loped after her brother.

Jazz came up and stopped beside him. "Maybe you should get some sleep," she told him after a moment.

"You stayed up all night too though," Blaze said, biting back a yawn. But Jazz was shaking her head.

"I fell asleep while watching," she admitted sheepishly. She gave him a quickly lick in between his ears. "You sleep," she mewed and then got to her feet and raced off after Yin and Yang.

Blaze waited until they vanished for his sight. He sighed and turned around to the fence again. "And just like that, they ditch me," he muttered and made a running leap for the fence, making sure to look this time.

He would have to go past his mother's garden again to get to his. With his head down, he walked on the top of the wooden fence. Halfway to the other side, he glanced into the garden and spotted his mother watching the kittens with her back facing him. The kittens were play fighting, and Blaze noticed the runt, one of the dark tabbies, getting thrown out time after time.

Without realizing he had stopped walking, Blaze watched them. The runt would continuously throw himself back into the fray, and would continuously be thrown back out.

When Blaze was little like that the runt of his litter had died strait off. He wasn't old enough to realize that his brother's life was taken. Now that he was older, he didn't feel very much loss as he never really known him.

Then Blaze was being jerked out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called.

"Blaze!" his mother called him. Blaze looked at her. Was she going to scold him for being here? Tell him to leave?

"Can you watch the kittens for a moment?" she asked instead. She looked tired and bone-weary. Blaze shook himself as he felt pity for his mother seep into him.

"Okay," he meowed and leaped down from the fence. The kittens stopped as he took his mothers place in watching them. They all looked at with wide, little eyes. And then, they attacked.

"Charge!" the larger dark tabby yowled and the four ran at him. Blaze was so startled he didn't get up, and when he was about to, they leaped on him. He fell back and one of the kittens (he couldn't see which) jumped onto his belly.

Then he felt teeth in his tail and he lashed it back and forth, ripping it from his attacker's mouth. He rolled over, and the kitten on his stomach fell to the grass, and he stood. But as soon as he regained his balance, two balls of fur ran strait into his legs, making him fall to his side when his legs disappeared from under him.

A pair of tiny paws came and pushed his muzzle into the ground. He felt another kitten sat on his side, and then another grabbed his tail again. The last was lying on his back legs.

Blaze flattened his ears as they burned with embarrassment. How could he be out smarted by a bunch of kits?

He kicked out his hind legs and the kitten on them got thrown off. With a huff, he tossed his head up and leaped up to his paws, succeeding in throwing off the other two kittens. Then, in a spur of the moment idea, Blaze twisted around to the one at his tail, and grabbed it's scruff with his teeth.

It was so light, it had to be the runt, or else he wouldn't have been able to carry it off of the ground unless he was stronger than he thought he was. Blaze leaped forward with the kitten and to the fence. Even as light as the kitten was, it was hard to run with a struggling kit and then leap, but he got the top of the post.

"He has a prisoner!" the gray one yowled, as Blaze looked back. They were racing after him, but there was no chance of them ever reaching where he was.

Blaze's triumph only lasted a second when he realized his mistake. How was he going to get the kitten down? It had stopped struggling, but there was no way Blaze would be able to carry down the kitten without dropping it or something.

The fence suddenly shook. For a moment Blaze thought it was the kittens jumping against it but when he looked down the kittens were all sitting obediently in a line, looking up at the fence. Not at Blaze, but at something beside him.

Slowly, Blaze turned and saw a large gray tabby beside him. His father. The kitten's father. Damn it.

Blaze set down the kitten, so he could speak, but his father beat him to it. "Need help?" he asked. Blaze didn't answer, but his father bent his head and picked up the kitten. Within seconds, he and the kitten were on the ground. The other kits were crowding around cheering how 'Daddy defeated the enemy!'

His father looked up at him from the ground. "Come down from there, Blaze," he meowed and then looked down at his other kittens. Blaze sighed and leaped down from the top of the fence. Once again, his father glanced at him quickly before turning back to the kittens.

"I don't think you've been introduced to the kittens, Blaze," his father sat down as he said this. He lifted his tail and flicked the larger dark tabby's ear. "This is Oliver." He flicked his tail over the gray kitten and the light tabby, "Storm and Spring." Then last, he curled his tail around the shoulders of the runt, "And this is Dewy."

Blaze noticed that Dewy puffed his little chest out when his father said his name. _He must be proud of his name_, Blaze thought. His eyes softened. _Poor little scrap._

"Can you watch them until mother gets back?" Blaze asked and tore his eyes away from the runt.

"Of course," his father meowed. "Go ahead and go to your nest. Maybe this time you'll know better than to watch that glowing orb in the sky all night."

Blaze sighed at his father then nodded and turned around. He sprang up, but without his running start he had to scratch his way the last few paw steps. Trying not to look back, Blaze balanced himself with his tail and carried on in the direction of his nest.

As he crossed his garden and entered the nest through the cat flap in the door, he suddenly realized how tired he was. He dragged his paws into the main room where his nest was. When all four of his paws were on the cushion he plopped down and curled up. His green eyes closed and he let the darkness at the edges of his vision cloud over him.

* * *

**Okay, just an introduction to the characters and stuff. I am hoping that the real action with start in the next chapter.**

**O.o Two cats obsessing over the moon… I wonder why?**

**Well, actually not, I know why, but you guys don't know the intention of this BWHAHAHAHA…. Heh… or do you? Dunno, some peeps are just great at guessing stuff so I don't know.**

**Oh and another thing. Review and tell me if I'm wasting my time or not cuz… yeah.**

**-Ash-Tree**


End file.
